


Pop The Tag

by smokeystarlight



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drunk fighting, I Tried, Jaehyun is a mechanic, M/M, Omega Saipan Pop The Tag mv, Overprotective Taeyong, Taeyong gets his mf revenge, This is not my style of writing but oh well, Violence, wrote this in a god awful writing sprint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeystarlight/pseuds/smokeystarlight
Summary: Taeyongs fucking drunk and Ten's done something he shouldn't have done.





	Pop The Tag

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote the start of this while I was real angry the rest while I was half asleep, and sprinting. This may not be my best work (it sucks lmao) but enjoy ig.

So what if Taeyong was so drunk his rational thinking was blurred over? So what if people were giving him looks of worry? So fucking what.

It wasn’t his fault. Taeil had nodded with sympathy when Taeyong had told him many days later what that fucker Ten had done. He’d gone and given his boyfriend a black eye. Yuta was completely innocent and had nothing to do with the brawl. And that piece of shit gave him a black eye. He slammed down another bottle. Taeil turned to him.

“You fucked enough yet?” he asked. Taeyong grinned.

“Yeah, Jaehyun can drive us.” He said. Taeil nodded, eyes sparking. He grabbed another and waltzed out of the bar, Taeil throwing cash at the barman as they left. Taeyong pulled out his phone. 

“Jaehyun? you up for a revenge drive?” he smirked. Jaehyuns voice came with a little static crackling.

“How personal this time Yong?” he chuckled from down the line. Taeyongs jaw jutted out as he gritted his teeth thinking of last night when his baby stumbled through the front door holding his head.

“Fucking personal,” He growled. Jaehyun barked a laugh.

“I’m guessing you’re outside The Igloo?” He asked and Taeyong heard the tinkle of Jaehyun’s car keys down the phone. He glanced up at the bar sign, watching the neon white igloo shine.

“You know it,” he confirmed. Jaehyun slammed the door of one of his many cars. 

“I’ll meet you at the normal spot then Yong,” he laughed and promptly hung up as he started the car in the background of the phone call. Taeyong recognised the revv of the car. Jaehyuns finest and fastest drift car. The jet-black Toyota Supra 2020 model that Taeyong has no idea how the fuck he even managed to get his hands on. Shit Toyota said themselves they hadn’t released anything but prototypes. But Jaehyun had one, with 4 seats no less. Some serious work had gone into it once he had secured it. Taeyong smiled. His best friend and one of his closest allies next to Taeil knew when Taeyong wanted payback. Revenge this serious meant it was a matter of family. And Yuta was more than family.  
They met Jaehyun a block across, somewhere darker and away from prying eyes. He swung into the passenger seat and slammed the door shut. Jaehyun grinned as the three sped away.

“Where to now Yongie? Who fucked with you today huh?” he said with one hand slung over the steering wheel, wrangling the car over the highway, swerving and sliding around cars in a speed that was terrifying considering Jaehyun was only half watching the road.

“Oh he wasn’t the one fucked with,” Taeil laughed darkly. Jaehyun raised one eyebrow.

“Might have someone touched Nakamoto-precious then?” he smirked. Taeil giggled at the growl that had formed from the back of his throat.

“You know where Chittaphon lives?” he said, scowling. Jaehyun jerked his head up in a half nod.

“Everyone knows where his rich ass resides,” Jaehyun said, his focus back on the road. Taeyong and Taeil had to hold on while he pulled on the steering wheel hard, swerving off the highway and onto a backstreet, unlit and bare of streetlights.

“And what might have he done to make you snap huh? Did he sleaze off the wrong person? Or was he too quick to stop and see the markings you leave on his every fucking night?” Jaehyun questioned with a light voice, unconcerned by Taeyongs anger.

“He fucking hit him,” he borderline yelled. At this Jaehyun was struck with surprise.

“He what?!” he exclaimed. Taeyong just let out a noise of anger and frustration. Taeil saved him.

“Ten started a fight out on the street and Yuta happened to walk a little too close for his likening,” Taeil said shaking his head but a smirk still playing about his lips.

“Oof, a smart decision from a very smart bastard,” Jaehyun laughed. The slowed as they entered a far nicer area of Seoul. Taeyong glared at his reflection in the windscreen.

“You got what we needed?” he asked quietly. Jaehyun nodded as he pulled the car to a stop.

“It’s in the boot, I’ll be waiting,” he grinned. There was nothing much like a night out like this to Jaehyun. Taeil slung himself out of the car and popped the boot. He pulled out a golf club. Taeyong slid out and sauntered up next to Taeil. They walked right up to his front sliding doors, all polished glass without a mark present. His perfectly trimmed plants all lined up in perfect rows across his lawn.

In one smooth motion Taeyong slid the golf club out of Taeil’s hands and grabbed it by the handle with two hands. Swinging it back like a cricket bat he smashed the glass in one hard hit.

He heard the alarm go off in Ten’s house. He heard the glass shimmer its way to the ground and he heard his neighbour’s dog bark. He didn’t care in the slightest. What he did care about is the satisfaction of seeing Ten run into the room in a fluster and see Taeyong standing there with a driver in his hand, surrounded by shattered glass, alcoholic fumes and anger. The bright red fucking anger that light up the room and rose the tension. Taeyong almost smirked at the look of panic and horror flash over tens face. Oh, he knew exactly who Taeyong was.

“Taeyong! Buddy what are you doing mate?” he asked, trying to sheepishly laugh it off. Taeyong saw Taeil out of the corner of his eye sit down, his stance wide.

“You ever heard the saying what comes around, goes around Ten?” He snarled. Ten visibly swallowed.

“What do you mean? You’re drunk mate, let me call you a cab?” He said nervously. Taeyong spat on the floor in front of him.

“Why the fuck did you touch Yuta,” He growled, eyes flashing. Ten's eyes became dinner plates.

“It-it was a complete mistake Taeyong I-I swear,” He stammered. 

“I don’t give a fuck Ten,” he said, now advancing on him.

“What comes around,” he began as he drew near and Ten began to scramble back.

“Goes around,” He spat as he swung his fist into Ten’s skull. Ten collapsed backwards cradling his eye socket. Taeyong swung around and stormed out followed by Taeil who smashed a bottle of particularly expensive aged gin that was on display on his way out. Taeyong stopped just before the broken glass and turned his head slightly to address Ten.

“Touch my baby ever again and I’ll rip you’re fucking head off Ten,” he warned, with a low voice. Ten whimpered in reply and Taeyong left. He found Jaehyun leaning against the car, twirling a can of spray-paint between his fingers.

“Pop the tag” he snapped at Jaehyun. Unbothered by the tone, Jaehyun popped the lid off the can and shook it.

In bright red letters, curving over the low, stylish retaining wall; WHAT COMEES AROUND, GOES AROUND CHITTAPHON. Laughing and howling, all three swung into the car and Jaehyun got to lay work upon the lovely smooth street that Ten lived on. Smoke snaked out from the back tires as the wheels shrieked with the building pressure. Swerving slightly, he swung around and around, laying black tire marks, impossible to remove, stretching out in circles across his street. Whooping, he slammed down the accelerator and they sped off into the night.

-

Taeyong opened the door to his apartment as quietly as he could, trying his best to avoid waking up his boyfriend. His eyes lit up however, when he spied Yuta, lounging against the table top. He had dressed up for Taeyong, baiting him in. He breathed out slowly as his eyes caressed the curve of his back and the slit of skin that was exposed across his stomach and abdomen. Yuta looked up, smiling curtly.

“Had a good night baby?” He asked innocently, parting his lips slightly. Taeyongs eyes darkened, but this time with desire, not anger. Yuta was wearing a crop-top, coupled with what he knew were his tightest pair of jeans. He wore eyeliner, smudged down slightly and lip gloss in the sheerest shade of strawberry pink. Only a few times would he pull out this sort of get up. He felt something stir in him.

“I saw a certain man this evening,” he smiled and stepped forward slowly. Yuta raised his eyebrows, still smirking and Taeyong saw the unmistakable glint of excitement in his eyes. He pulled him closer by the belt loops around his waist.

“Did you?” Yuta breathed out as Taeyong began to run his lips over his throat, a grip on his ass.

“Mmm,” Taeyong hummed and Yuta smiled into a deep kiss, Taeyongs tongue pushing into his mouth.

“I hurt him so bad baby,” he sighed, and began a trail of kisses along his jaw.

“Did you?” breathed Yuta. Taeyongs fingers began to slide up his back, lingering around his exposed stomach. 

“I smashed his windows,” he said between kisses.

“I punched his face in.” He began to run teasing fingers up and down his chest under the shirt. Yuta made a muffled noise against his shoulder.

“I tagged his garden wall.” He walking him backwards into a wall as things grew more and more heated.

“I messed up his life for you baby,” he whispered as he began to palm around Yuta’s crotch. Yuta moaned properly now, and Taeyong revelled at the noise.

“Thank you Yongie, ah!” He gasped as Taeyong marked his collarbone, purple-blue.

“Bedroom” Taeyong whispered. Yuta nodded. 

“Love you” He gasped. Taeyong smiled softly.

“Love you too baby.”

-end


End file.
